Lunch
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Happy and Steve go to lunch. Stories are told, and laughter flows. A guy tries to hit on Natasha, she gives him some helpful advice. Clint/Natasha established relationship.


_Hey this is my third Avengers fic. I wrote this quickly so sorry for any mistakes, I just needed to get it out of my mind before i could do anything else. Please read and review. No offense to schwarma lovers, I have never had it so..yeah.  
_

_Pairing: Clint/Natasha_

* * *

Natasha POV

"Hey, Happy, Bruce, Steve, you want to come to lunch with us?" I ask the men sitting in Stark tower's communal living space. With Thor dealing with Loki, and Pepper and Tony in clean energy meetings all afternoon we are left to our own devises.

"That sounds good, where are you thinking?" Happy asks

"There's a café down a few minutes away that we usually go to when in New York." Clint answers coming into the room to stand beside me.

"That sounds nice, it'd be good to get out of the tower." Steve agrees.

"Are you sure we won't be interrupting?" Bruce asks cautiously.

"That won't be a problem, Bruce. Don't worry. Do we not act the same as before you all knew we were together?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course you do, I just thought that…maybe you'd want time for yourselves." He finished, sputtering.

Glancing at Clint I give him a smile, "There's plenty of time for that, we have to get to know each other if we want to be a team. Besides I owe Happy for the incident during boxing lessons." I finish with a smirk

"You really should've warned me." He complained rubbing his neck, "Should I drive?"

"No, we usually walk. It's nice out, anyway." Clint replies, discretely wrapping his arm around my waste.

With everyone in agreement, we made our way down the tower and within minutes we were settle at the secure café. With our orders in for burgers and fries, the group began talking about the schwarma after the battle.

"It was disgusting, I have no idea how Thor could eat so many of them." Clint stated.

"I thought it was pretty good, though there was some glass in mine." Bruce added.

"I can't remember it, too exhausted, I guess." Steve replied, causing chuckles around the table.

"We almost had to carry you home." I explain

"Okay, okay. Changing the subject! What did you do to Happy?" Steve asked curiously

Sharing a mock smirk with Happy, I snaked my hand down to link with Clint's while Happy spoke of the "cheetah-like speed" and "amazing ninja like moves" I had used on him.

By the second iteration of his tail, the table was laughing so hard we could barely eat our food.

"I in no way turned into a ninja and dropped from the roof, you saw me get into the ring!" I say between laughs.

"Well for all I know you did!" His response and following laughter was lost on me as I prayed the man in the corner would not continue his beeline for our table. As luck would have it, it was not on my side.

"Hello, I couldn't help but notice you're beautiful laugh." The voice sounded beside me

Raising my eye brow to the table, I make eye-contact with the man. I can feel Clint's had tense in my own, while across from me I can see Steve's concerned look.

"There are a lot of things you couldn't help but notice, just as I couldn't help but notice you gawking not at all discretely from you're the counter. I also couldn't help but notice James, the waiter, warning you not to come over here. Tell me do you think it was worth it?" I ask with a raised eye-brow.

"Of course, it got me closer to you, didn't it?" He replied going for smooth once again.

Quickly analyzing him, I can see his stance is non-threatening as well as his lack of concealed weapons, relaxing slighting I can't help the amusement.

"That it did, that it did. I'd like to give you a tip, because this is obviously not going to go anywhere, next time before approaching a girl there are things you must check. First, make sure you pop a tick tack, I'm sure James could get you one. Second, and this is important, make sure she is available. As you see I am sitting with four guys, that is four chance for me to be with someone sitting within swing range of you. So if I were you I'd run."

Watching the retreating form of the man, I turn back to my fries. Looking up I notice the confusion and pride on the other's faces. "Well, I couldn't threaten him myself could I? We are trying to lay low. Besides, I figure I might as well try and help him, I am an expert after all." I finish with a smile squeeze Clint's hand.


End file.
